Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation
Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation is the "midquel" to The Care Bears Movie. The movie was released in March 7, 1986. It was directed by Dale Schott, written by Peter Sauder & produced by Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, and Clive A. Smith. Since its release, the movie was (and still is) infamous for the involved frightening themes and the debated twist on how the Care Bears and their Cousins met. Plot True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse are the caretakers of the young Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins aboard the Cloud Clipper. As they are sailing along, a storm starts, and a red dragon blocks their way before a rainbow appears and takes them up to the sky. Assisted by the Great Wishing Star, they begin the Kingdom of Caring. The Great Wishing Star soon gives the Bears and Cousins their tummy symbols. Some time later, True Heart, with stowaway Swift Heart Rabbit inside her bag, embarks on the Bears' first Caring Mission. Landing at a campsite on Earth, she meets a camper named Christy who feels she cannot do anything as well as her lead competitor, the boastful Camp Champ, save for marbles. She attempts to run away from the site, and her friends Dawn & John follow suit, but the latter two end up being a little lost until True Heart invites them both to come and take care of the cubs back at the Kingdom of Caring. When they arrive, True Heart Bear returns to Earth to help Christy. A bell tolls from the Caring Meter; she and Noble Heart suggest that Dark Heart has returned and they will both try to defeat him again should he really strike once more. Dawn and John should never find out who he is, the two declare and they insist that their human friends now babysit the orphan cubs. In the woods near camp, Christy meets Dark Heart whom she falls unwittingly victim to and is later used by the villain as a tool to help him take out his evil deeds and destroy the Kingdom of Caring. As his minion, he gives her the opportunity to do what she never could do before, even cartwheels, but she has to do him a favor to pay him back: to capture every single Care Bear inside his magic red bag, and forever trap them all in some secret place. Once he has fulfilled the task, he will leave Christy alone. Already aware of whom they will face, True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse move the Cubs to two new places: the Bears will reside in Care-a-Lot and the Cousins will live in the Forest of Feelings. Meanwhile, without the Bears knowing it, Dark Heart is planning to capture the whole Family, from within his secret cave beneath the camp, located inside an outhouse at the site. As he speeds off to Care-a-Lot, Christy is showing off her new winning abilities before the other campers, posing as the new "Camp Champ." Also treating the "losers" now badly herself. Meanwhile, the Care Bear Family is getting ready to surprise True Heart & Noble Heart who are coming home from another mission, but then the Caring Meter goes awry, and Dark Heart has arrived to ruin their preparation. The Care Bears believe he is trying to have fun, but the Star and Heart Buddies are aware of his plan and drive him off. Soon after, he stumbles near the Family, he morphs into his true form in front of them, a raging red cloud with glaring pink eyes. When he goes away, thanks to the "Care Bear Stare", True and Noble let the other Family members take care of caring while they are both gone to search for the villain. While True Heart Bear & Noble Heart Horse are gone, the rest of the Care Bears and Cousins take turns going on missions to help people with Cheer Bear clearing the departing bears and cousins and Share Bear guiding the returning ones back in. Tenderheart Bear monitors everything while Wish Bear uses her telescope to seek out children in need of help. As the day goes on almost none of the Care Bears seem to have come back from the missions they were sent on which seemed a little weird. All of a sudden, Wish Bear spots Christy in a canoe without paddles in a lake. Tenderheart Bear and Grumpy Bear go down to Earth to her rescue, only to find Brave Heart Lion already attempting to save her, but they ending up falling in the lake instead. The three then spot Share Bear, Champ Bear, and Good Luck Bear flying over in rainbow rollers with Friend Bear and Secret Bear chasing behind them telling them to stop, but Dark Heart who appears out of the woods thwarts their operation and fires lighting which causes Friend and Secret Bear's car to crash in the woods. Share, Champ and Good Luck are unaware of this and still attempt to save Christy. Good Luck Bear throws a rope down to Christy, but she doesn't grab it, Dark Heart once again fires lighting causing the three bears rainbow rollers to vanish. As they fall Dark Hearts magic bag catches them and they disappear. Tenderheart Bear, Brave Heart Lion, and Grumpy Bear figure out that Dark Heart has made the Family disappear that way, and Christy has partnered with the villain. Tenderheart insists a conference be held inside the Hall of Hearts with the remaining Cousins. Joining them later are Friend Bear and Secret Bear along with Dawn and John. At this moment, there are ten of the Family members left. Upon the arrival of Christy's friends and their saviours, the Family finds new hope in getting rid of their villain. Dark Heart's influence makes the campers ruin the entire place later that night. While Dawn and John help save their fellow camper while the Family looks for their lost members inside the villain's cave, but Dark Heart himself catches them and soon put them in cages. Finding Christy, Dawn and John tell her that, with their help, things will be back to normal soon, once they convince Dark Heart to stop hurting the Care Bear Family. But she refuses their offer; it has been too late for her to get back to what she was before. Only when she reveals the damage she has done with her villain has she finally paid him back. All three, as friends, set off to rescue the Family. Dark Heart foils the Bears' plan to get his key and unlock the cages, and puts the other Bears and Cousins inside big rubies. True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, and the three campers have only arrived to see the Family's fate, but for Christy, her bargain with Dark Heart has ended, thus making it hard to put his wrath to an end. She insists Dark Heart free the Family out of their prison and at once he takes away her abilities for good. Still, because Christy saved him earlier, he warns her to "Run and save yourself" from the evil he is about to do. In an attempt to save everyone else, True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse use their Stare once more on his cloud, but while they do so, Christy is struck by a bolt of lightning coming from it. Using her marble throwing skills, Christy lets down with one of her marbles, a chandelier that has the rubies. After it crashes down, all of them return in action, joining True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse in the Stare. As Dark Heart continues to rain down lightning, he suddenly notices that Christy has been hit and now lies motionless. Dark Heart's rage stops and transforming himself into a boy for the last time, he comes down to her, remorseful for what he has done. He implores the Care Bears to help "...bring her back from where I sent her!", but they believe that there is nothing they can do. Dark Heart grows angry, asking them what good all their love and caring is if it cannot save Christy. The bears listen, and implore anyone who cares to chant "I care!" with them. Soon, Dark Heart himself chants as well, and within a few moments, Christy is brought back to life. Cheers from the group are short-lived, for soon after, the quickly-collapsing cave is rid of all its bad reputation and vanishes altogether before turning back into an outhouse. Overjoyed by the change of their new friend (who once was Dark Heart), everybody runs over to the lake to have a good time with him. Later on, the campers say goodbye to the Bears and Cousins. The former Dark Heart promises to help make the camp a fairer and better place for campers, now knowing the importance of friendship and being a "Camp Champ" when it comes to being a friend. After the Great Wishing Star's last lines, which tell the film's audience that they are world-class Care Bear "Champs." Flashbacks of the Care Bear Family's childhood are seen amid the rainbow colors of the Kingdom of Caring's fountain while the song "Forever Young" plays in the background. Credits For the credits for this film, see Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation/Credits. Gallery Trivia *Cree Summer, Sunny Besen Thrasher, and Hadley Kay, whom respectively voice Christy, Camp Champ, and Dark Heart, also worked in the film's predecessor, The Care Bears Movie. *This movie has been regarded by many parents for the involved frightening themes, including Dark Heart's evil aspects and the infamous Chandelier. *Unlike its predecessor that was reissued on DVD more than once, Sony Home Entertainment will consequently not be reissuing this movie on any home media after the 2003 DVD release, similar to The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland which was never formatted on Region 1 DVD releases at all. Category:Movies